<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>一本道 by helicopterrrrr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26323597">一本道</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/helicopterrrrr/pseuds/helicopterrrrr'>helicopterrrrr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Real Person Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:15:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26323597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/helicopterrrrr/pseuds/helicopterrrrr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>混合同人，水仙</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sawamura Shinji/Mashiba Yuutaro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>一本道</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>彼时dele.LIFE的唯一打工仔正躺在事务所的双人沙发上爆睡到翘毛。直到鼹鼠发出熟悉的提示音，圭司手一甩，篮球在祐太郎耳边砸得砰砰巨响。猫咪缩了缩脑袋，迷迷糊糊想接着睡，翻个身险些滚到地上，这才终于揉着眼睛挪到老板身旁，俯下身凑到屏幕前。圭司习惯性开口解释，如果电脑24小时无人操作就删掉其中一个文件。拨号过去嘟嘟响了两声后转成留言，祐太郎只得扭头出门，钻进电梯升到地面，穿过方才经受过游行群众洗礼的一片狼藉的街道，循着住址去确认委托人的死亡。<br/>门铃按了好几下仍无人应声，邻人似乎也不在。祐太郎挠挠头，东张西望无处可觅关系者，从裤兜里摸出手机刚打算求助于圭司的搜索引擎，一转身撞见了路过后院的新次。<br/>新次正背尸体，祐太郎站在旁边歪头打量半晌觉得背上这人看起来像是死了才终于追上去，不好意思打扰了请问他是怎么去世的呀他和您有什么关系吗还有什么别的知情人士吗。新次抬眼看祐太郎一眼，又面无表情低下头看地。他起初还回三个字，不知道，然后被问得烦，就缄口不理人了。祐太郎不依不饶挡到人前，新次停下脚步狠狠瞪他一眼（如果不因为手上不方便，差点就要一拳打上去了）说，滚开，你这是业务妨害。<br/>祐太郎眼角垂垂满脸委屈，不情不愿挪出路来。所幸火葬场只两步远，他也紧紧跟过去。那边的关系者倒是不少，压低了声音七嘴八舌。祐太郎偏过头试图从中寻得有用的情报，只言片语零零散散灌进耳道，在脑海里拼出四个字：自然死亡。<br/>ケイ，确认死亡了哦，就是很普通地去世了。信号对面猫咪声音慵懒，圭司挂断通话，食指在键盘上敲一个Y，dele end。</p>
<p>新次又站到了海边，这次是一个人来的。此时失去体温的建二正僵硬地躺在他不愿靠近的地方，再不可能与他一同看海。出门前芳子问去哪，他也没回应，只将跟上来的人推回了门里。女友瞥见他眼角未愈的新伤，最后只对着即将掩上的门缝叮嘱了一句小心。<br/>天色渐暗，天气也不太好。天空的苍白晦涩艰深，像是藏着他无法理解也不愿探寻的隐喻。海水的灰蓝色同样毫无生气，仿佛生命的痕迹都被盐分抹去，只有涛声奏出阵阵悲怆挽歌。可新次早已习惯了这样的色调。新宿的天空也常是如此，一片灰蒙蒙，太阳永远无精打采地粘在空中。<br/>海边风很大，卷着潮气扑面而来，又呼呼擦过耳际。他已不再有扒光衣服扑向海里的兴奋感了。但倏然有呐喊的冲动涌来，海浪一样有节律地拍打心头，四溅的水沫卡在嗓子眼。于是他徐徐开口喊了一声，啊——。震颤从胸腔传递至喉间，途经的每个细胞都在叫嚣，连空气也被击碎，跟着颤栗起来。<br/>拉长的音节溶解在浪声里没有回音。所有情绪与声响在风中剥蚀，沙砾同时风化为尘埃直至消失。新次抬脚转身往回走，似乎来到这里仅仅为了发泄毫无意义的音节。<br/>他一脚踩回到水泥地面，在人行道上刚挪了两步就有人即刻迎上来，眼睛弯弯笑说，嘿，又见面啦。新次厌烦地别过脸，叹了口气表示无奈。<br/>但下一秒祐太郎扬着的唇角就垮下来了，撇着眉毛说，这个表情，是失去了重要的人啊。双眼仍闪闪亮，像是完全看穿了他的心思。<br/>自己的日常本是这海面一样，新次想，平缓安定色彩单调。所以他从来也没有兴致去向陌生人描述自己的心理活动又或是过往每一段人际关系的时间线。天知道面前这个衬衫松垮头发蓬乱的十万个为什么小哥怎么就无处不在。</p>
<p>新次还是不打算理他，只自顾自走向拉面屋，路上也一声不吭。祐太郎跟在人旁边倒是喋喋不休，我刚下班路过这边就遇到你了呢真的好巧。最后他在新次身边坐下对店主说，老板来份一样的。<br/>二人并排坐着哧溜溜吸面。新次喝一口面汤问，所以你想知道什么吗，我失去了什么人？<br/>你不想说也没关系，不过你看起来好难过，眼神都是死的，说出来会不会好一点。<br/>新次暗想自己或许只有在带着恨意看人的时候眼神是活的。他若有所思地点头，然后终于轻描淡写开了口。我以前打拳击。比赛是可以把人打死的。昨天啊，我和一个熟人有场比赛，最后他不还手，被我打死了。<br/>祐太郎停下了吸面的动作，惊愕地望向新次。<br/>然后我就一直在想，他为什么放弃了呢。你觉得是为什么呢，诶说起来你叫什么？<br/>真...真柴祐太郎。祐太郎有点被新次突然转过来的目光吓到，那两汪眼底已经不是先前那般死气沉沉的了。<br/>哦，叫我新次。所以真柴さん你觉得为什么。<br/>叫我祐太郎就好啦。祐太郎摆摆手。你刚才说，一个熟人对吧？<br/>嗯，以前是朋友。<br/>那他或许还是，很在意你吧。<br/>这样啊，可能是吧。新次又低下头不做声了。<br/>祐太郎又接着问，你之前说以前打拳击，意思是现在不打了吗。<br/>嗯。<br/>祐太郎垂下眼，觉得自己隐约能猜到一点原因，便也不再追问。<br/>结账走出店门，天已经全黑了，一条街上店铺和路灯的光都是暖色调。祐太郎说我要回家啦，然后又转向新次。后者点点头说，再见，话音还是很冷漠。<br/>但祐太郎像是突然想起了什么似的，从腕处拉住了正要抬脚的新次，小心翼翼地开口问，你还难过吗。<br/>新次没应声，直直望进祐太郎眼底，昏暗的光下不太看得清表情。见对方像是被自己盯得即将起脚溜了，才终于动了动嘴唇说，你问题好多。说罢直接倾身压了上去。</p>
<p>比起接吻更像是唇舌搏斗，而新次是迅速占得上风的一方。他轻而易举撬开祐太郎的牙关，一下又一下似有若无地撩拨对方柔软的舌尖，偶尔还用牙齿轻轻刮过下唇，带一点撕咬的意味。祐太郎被这卷上来的山洪海啸气势吓得不敢出气，甚至忘了如何调整呼吸。他因缺氧而头昏脑胀，烧红了脸仿佛即将窒息，无力反抗只得任由对方攻陷自己。<br/>被放开时祐太郎软成一滩挂到了新次肩上，急促的呼吸在耳旁格外分明。二人的下身隔着布料贴在一起，似乎都有点起了反应。<br/>同性面前的生理反应的确有点尴尬。新次掏了掏衣兜耸肩摊手表示去不起一夜八千円的情人旅馆，便一副命令的语气说，去你家。祐太郎还没缓过来，晕乎乎地无力思考更无暇拒绝，扯着新次的衣角走向自家公寓的方向。<br/>新次是第一次操男人，不过好像并没有太大区别。他一摸兜发现没有安全套，想着都是男人大概也无所谓避孕，索性不打算戴了。他的情事向来激烈，就连扒人裤子的动作都带着十足的焦躁。新次两根手指塞进祐太郎口中胡乱搅了几下就往下探，中指先攻破，捅了两下又迫不及待挤进第二第三根手指。<br/>祐太郎显然也是第一次被人操，甚至没来得及多问两句为什么就被压倒在床。肠壁在异物感的刺激下不自觉收缩，他脸朝下趴着低声哼哼，野猫都变成奶猫的脾气。新次的动作过于粗暴，祐太郎甚至被逼出两滴生理泪水，液体从眼角滑落，与汗滴一同落进发隙濡湿发尾。<br/>新次一手抽插着，另一手还不忘伸向前去解祐太郎的衣扣。惹得后者喘息里轻笑，我以为你会直接撕……然而最后几个音节直接被小新次捅回了肚里。前戏太敷衍实在是很要命，祐太郎吃痛地喊出声来，然后又突然意识到下面的触感有什么太对。呜，你、你没套倒是早说啊…祐太郎无力地抬手指向床头的抽屉，但新次到底是选择视而不见了，只加快了腰上的动作。<br/>对祐太郎而言最初的确是痛感大于快感的，但新次终是误打误撞找到了令他全身战栗的那一点。当他意识到理智正在一点点抽离自身时，便不愿再叫出声了。他隐忍地咬了下唇，指尖泛白掐进手心。自己好像沉进了水底，那里只有肉体的碰撞声、淫靡的水声和混乱的喘息声，然后意识也不再清晰。<br/>最后祐太郎先射了，紧接着一阵电流沿着脊椎贯穿全身。新次一汩汩将他灌满。</p>
<p>二人满身是汗，并排躺倒在狭窄的单人床上。祐太郎家的猫咪跳到新次面前喵了几声，肉球软乎乎毛茸茸压在他胸口。新次机械地低下头，玉三郎眼睛亮亮地与他对视，又喵一声。他忍不住笑起来，用膝盖顶了顶旁边的祐太郎说，这家伙和你好像啊，和你一样黏人。<br/>是吗。祐太郎也脱力地笑。<br/>他们抱在一起睡，次日清晨祐太郎先醒来，看到赤条条的二人只觉得头脑中一阵山崩地裂，世界末日降临，而且新次下身抵在自己腿间的晨间反应也令这洪水愈加滔天。<br/>祐太郎立刻摇醒了新次，成功收获对方的起床气眼刀一发。可他也不在意这点情绪了，只急匆匆开口质问，为什么要睡我？<br/>你还记得啊？<br/>这么羞耻的事当然……祐太郎声音越来越小，最终扯了棉被一角挡起半张脸，没再说下去。<br/>新次说，因为当时你好烦。<br/>可是你还没有回答我的问题。<br/>嗯？<br/>嘛...不过既然能莫名其妙地压上来，说明你那时候真的不难过了吧？<br/>或许吧。新次翻个身蹭上祐太郎勾起来的唇角。<br/>此时祐太郎完全看不出新次自故事伊始就是爱无能论者，而新次也想不到祐太郎身上那种把人变温柔的气质并非与生俱来。他们的关系本该停在419对象，但祐太郎在将人送走前还是留下了自己的联系方式。<br/>次日堀口怒气冲冲找到新次，什么你说不干就不干，我可没同意。新次扁扁嘴倒也没反驳，只垂着头被带去了新的拳击馆，一路也毫无反抗之意。似乎本来就该是这样。<br/>一周后祐太郎收到短信，一场拳击比赛的时间和地址。他从事务所出来，在小巷里绕了好几圈才找到场地，然后又在门口撞见新次。新宿真的有很多岔路呢，祐太郎挠头感叹道，我找到这边差点就迷路了。<br/>新次哼了一声，又好像带了点笑意。他说，但人只有一条直路啊。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>